Endotracheal intubation provides the current preferred method for control of an airway for mechanical ventilation. The process involves passing an endotracheal tube (ETT) through the mouth, past the tongue, and to and through the vocal cords and larynx to access (“access” might be a broader and more accurate term—a cuff seals, but cuffs not always used) the airway. This protects the patency of the airway and protects the airway from aspiration of gastric contents, foreign substances, or secretions. The complex and invasive procedure occurs regularly in surgery and in emergency departments throughout the word, including large hospitals in metropolitan areas with large experienced staffs and remote hospitals and clinics in rural areas with less experienced medical personnel. In addition, intubation is increasingly performed in pre-hospital settings such as ambulances, medical evacuation helicopters, and by military medics in combat and near-combat situations. It is well known that failure to intubate, when required, can lead to death or serious injury. Intubation is a complex process which presents numerous challenges, as well as a myriad of possible injuries to the patient short of death from de-oxygenation. There are numerous factors that make airway management so difficult, such as limited training, poor equipment, environmental factors (cold, snow, sand, rain, sun, and/or terrain), patient location, anatomy, blood, vomitus, secretions and other factors. Nonetheless, even when using a laryngoscope for the first time untrained professionals can successfully intubate, if they are “walked” through the process.